Mythological
by UchihaDiana
Summary: [Pareja CRACK] Viñeta. Natsu era un dragón que había perdido sus escamas, y Juvia una sirena que había perdido su cola. Dos criaturas mitológicas en un mundo de humanos. [Natsu/Juvia].


[Aniversario 6 años en FanFiction]

¡Holi otra vez, fanseses! :DD

Desde hace un buen tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo Navia... Jutsu... ahjaskhasd Natsu/Juvia mejor. Y entonces un día, haciendo no-recuerdo-ni-qué-cosa se me vino la idea de las criaturas mitológicas. *o* Fue algo tan raro, tan marihuano y tan hermoso... aunque no tanto así cómo la terminé plasmando. Pero eso mejor lo dejo a criterio de ustedes. :C

Así que cualquier sensual review será bienvenido. :DD

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo. Gracias.

Comments?

* * *

><p><strong>Mythological<strong>

Natsu Dragneel caminó a paso lento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, por los muelles de la ciudad portuaria de Hargeon. Las embarcaciones comerciales del día habían zarpado antes del atardecer, dejando la vista al mar completamente despejada. Arriba, el cielo en sus tonalidades anaranjadas y rojizas daba una sensación de calma, mezclada con una profunda nostalgia.

El pelirosa suspiró, preguntándose por un momento cuánto tiempo había pasado. El tiempo no referente a las horas del día, sino a cuánto había trascurrido desde que se había transformado en un humano. Le parecía tanto que no lo recordaba con exactitud.

Unos minutos después un peculiar aroma llegó a su nariz. Para cualquier humano común aquel perfume pasaría desapercibido, pero para su conservado olfato de dragón era un olor penetrante. La fragancia de una criatura mágica como él.

_Instintivamente_ sus pasos comenzaron a apresurarse guiándose por el olor.

Incluso él no podía rehuir de algo tan básico como el _instinto_ depredador de los dragones.

Rápidamente sus piernas lo condujeron hacia el muelle principal, el más grande del puerto, desde el que se podía ver la puesta del Sol. Ahí estaba la figura dueña de tan peculiar olor, sentada hasta el final del muelle, con la punta de los dedos del pie tocando el agua y la vista clavada en la serenidad del mar.

A un par de metros el Dragneel detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Ella? —se preguntó.

Inmediatamente el dragón agudizó la mirada. Quien estaba sentada era una mujer esbelta, de largos cabellos celestes ondulados. Por un momento el recuerdo de Lucy pasó por su cabeza, las dos oscilarían entre la misma edad.

Sigilosamente continuó caminando hacia ella.

—¿Quién eres?

La peliceleste de inmediato respingó, volteando a verlo con cierto miedo. Natsu en cambio se mantuvo sereno. Luego de unos segundos la expresión de la chica comenzó a relajarse, los ojos de Natsu le resultaban familiares, eran parecidos a los de su amigo Gajeel, el dragón de hierro.

Lentamente, con un poco de temor marcado, extendió una de sus manos para poder tomar la de él. El dragón sólo la observó expectante.

—_Juvia_ —escribió ella con su dedo sobre la palma de Natsu.

El pelirosa entrecerró los ojos sin comprender bien. ¿Por qué le había tomado de la mano?, ¿por qué no simplemente decía su nombre? Un segundo después volvió a ensanchar la mirada.

—Tú… —balbuceó sorprendido—, ¿tu voz…?

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué eras? —preguntó con un extraño tono sutil—, antes de ser humana —puntualizó. Juvia volvió a tomarle de la mano, apretándosela inconscientemente con poca fuerza.

—_Una sirena._

Natsu torció imperceptiblemente el cuello, sintiéndose confundido. A él se le habían caído las escamas, no porque lo hubiese deseado, sino que solamente sucedió cuando se relacionó con una princesa humana. Pero estaba seguro que a las sirenas no les crecían piernas de la nada.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Juvia hizo un gesto compungido, mientras abría y cerraba la boca como desesperada por hablar. Luego de unos segundos llevó sus manos a su rostro con frustración, tapando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus azules ojos. El dragón por su parte esperó con paciencia hasta que la sirena volviera a tomar su mano.

—_Me enamoré_ —escribió ella después de unos minutos.

Inmediatamente él mismo atinó a agachar la cabeza. Entonces ésa pobre sirena también había sido decepcionada por un humano. Repentinamente comenzó a mirarla con empatía.

—_Juvia no puede volver al mar_ —sollozó sin soltar la mano de Natsu—, _renunció a su voz para que su cola se convirtiera en éstas piernas. Juvia sólo puede estar aquí… sola._

—Yo también me enamoré —comentó sin mirarla. Juvia en cambio lo miró con sorpresa—. Aunque me parece que fue hace mucho… no lo recuerdo bien. Su nombre era Lucy, era la princesa de un reino cercano a la Tierra de los Dragones. Nosotros éramos buenos amigos, aunque ésa amistad fuera prohibida, pero con el tiempo empecé a ver a ésa extraña humana de otra forma —relató sereno. La peliceleste sólo lo miraba con atención—, entonces cuando me volví humano y fui por ella… ella se había casado con un príncipe de otro reino —finalizó con una sonrisa melancólica.

Juvia sólo se llevó las manos a la boca, con un gesto que denotaba clara sorpresa. Natsu simplemente volteó a verla sonriéndole.

—Pero eso no importa porque sigo vivo —le dijo sin perder su sonrisa—. Tú también estás viva, Juvia, y mientras estés viva siempre habrá algo nuevo que esperar —añadió levantándose.

Juvia pestañeó dejando correr nuevas lágrimas por su rostro.

—Yo no me detuve por el amor no correspondido de una princesa —murmuró sonriéndole con pena—. Tú tampoco deberías detenerte por un príncipe seguramente malo de la vista.

El inesperado comentario de Natsu hizo que Juvia curvara los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hey Juvia —volvió a llamarla—, ¿qué te parecería ser compañeros?

—"_¿Compañeros?"_ —repitió ella mentalmente, ladeando la cabeza sin comprender.

—Es mejor estar acompañado a estar solo, ¿no crees? —le sonrió entusiasmado el pelirosa.

Inmediatamente Juvia le devolvió el gesto. Por supuesto que eso era mejor.


End file.
